When applied correctly, makeup is able achieve a seemingly endless range of “looks” on the same face. In cosmetics, a “look” is a distinct appearance that conveys personality, emotions, ideas, effects or any combination of these or other impressions. A look may convey personality, such as friendly, gentle, strong, passionate, professional, intelligent, shy or sexy, just to name a few. Some looks convey emotions, such as joy, sadness, lightheartedness, anger, fear, bravery, or laughter. Some looks may convey an idea, such as independence, youth or maturity. Achieving a desired look with makeup requires skill. The average cosmetic consumer does not have the skill required to achieve a look. Furthermore, fashion is fleeting and new looks come and go quickly. The average consumer does not have the time to keep up with how to achieve this season's preferred looks. Furthermore, for any given look, there are any number of variations. The same overall look may be achieved with different combinations of shades. The shades selected may depend on the skin tone and skin type of the user. So a user also needs help in determining the best variation of a look for her skin.
Some of the most sophisticated looks are achieved by placing different shades of cosmetic product on the skin. The shades may be located adjacent to one other or they may be blended together on the skin. In order to enable a cosmetic consumer to achieve specific cosmetic looks, cosmetic products in a multiplicity of colors may be sold in a single package, arranged side-by-side as a palette of colors. However, the use of multiple shades of cosmetic to achieve a desired look is not easy for a user with little experience. With just a few basic colors, the number of gradations of shade and tone that can be achieved may be overwhelming. The question of which shades to use, in what quantity, in what order to which part of the face is not readily apparent. The determination is a very creative process, and cosmetic consumers do not usually achieve the same level of results as a professional make up artists, or they might have difficulty duplicating a result. What is need is a combination makeup palette and selector tool that assists a cosmetic user in selecting a desired look, and the best variation of the look based on her own skin and features, and then guides the user in achieving that look. The present invention aids a consumer to achieve specific looks better and more consistently. It also enables her to try new looks with greater confidence.